dan_the_man_halfbrickfandomcom-20200216-history
Enemies
Enemies are the assortments fighter that resist you and prevent you from trespassing, they will kill you as they holding a weapon, it’s lethal but you can fight back. (Notes: Cyberdog and Bosses is the only enemies to have a official name. Table Of Enemies Statistics Normal = {| class="article-table" |- !Name !Health !Damage !Jump !Tactical Roll !Fly |- !Soldier !30 !5 !✓ !✓ !✕ |- !Armored Soldier !60 !10 !✕ !✕ !✕ |- !Shotgunner !40 !10 (gun) 5 (melee) !✓ !✓ !✕ |- !Armored Shotgunner !60 !20 (gun) 10 (melee) ! ✕ ! ✕ !✕ |- !Rifleman !40 !5 (gun and melee) !✓ !✓ !✕ |- !Riot Soldier !60 !20 (charge) 10 (melee) !✕ !✕ !✕ |- !Captain !80 !20 (charge) 15 (baton) 5 (headbutt) !✕ !✕ !✕ |- !Cyberdog !60 !10 (bite) 5 (grasp) !✓ !✕ !✕ |- !Drone !80 !25 !✕ !✕ !✓ |- !SWAT Soldier Flier !60 !20 !✕ !✕ !✓ |- !SWAT Rifleman !60 !10 (gun) 5 (melee) !✕ !✕ !✓ |- !Bat !40 !10 !✕ !✕ !✓ |- !Cloaked Soldier !60 !15 (melee) 10 (slide) !✓ !✓ !✕ |- !Cloaked Gunner !80 !10 (gun) 5 (melee) !✓ !✓ !✕ |- !Riot Brute !120 !20 (melee) 20 (charge) !✕ !✕ !✕ |- !Brute Gunner !180 !10 (headbutt) 5 (gun) 25 (charge) 20 (melee) !✕ !✕ !✕ |- !Elite Brute Gunner !240 !25 (melee) 25 (charge) 10 (gun) 15 (headbutt) !✓ !✕ !✕ |-| Hard = {| class="article-table" |- !Name !Health !Damage !Ability !Jump !Tactical Roll !Fly |- !Elite Soldier !60 !10 !Can attack again after the last attack and can attack far (36 studs) !✓ !✓ !✕ |- !Elite Armored Soldier !80 !20 !Can attack again after the last attack and can attack far (36 studs) !✕ !✕ !✕ |- !Elite Shotgunner !40 !15 (gun) 10 (melee) 25 (sphere) !Can shoot electrical sphere in an infinite range that deals 25 damage !✓ !✓ !✕ |- !Elite Armored Shotgunner !60 !20 (gun) 15 (melee) !Can shoot electrical sphere in an infinite range that deals 25 damage ! ✕ ! ✕ !✕ |- !Violent Rifleman !40 !10 (gun and melee) !Bullet travels faster and long !✓ !✓ !✕ |- !Ballistic Soldier !60 !25 (charge) 15 (melee) !Able to jump, and shields are stronger !✓ !✕ !✕ |- !Captain Jerk !80 !25 (charge) 20 (baton) 10 (headbutt) !Every attack are twice as faster as Normal rate !✕ !✕ !✕ |- !Aggressive Cyberdog !80 !10 (bite and grasp) !Increased damage and grasp only can attack 3 times !✓ !✕ !✕ |- !Killer Drone !100 !25 !Every attack are twice as faster as Normal rate !✕ !✕ !✓ |- !Elite SWAT Soldier Flier !80 !25 !Every attack are twice as faster as Normal rate !✕ !✕ !✓ |- !Violent SWAT Rifleman !100 !15 (gun) 10 (melee) 30 (missiles) !Shoot 8 missiles that deals 30 damage !✕ !✕ !✓ |- !Electric Bat !60 !20 !Increased health and damage !✕ !✕ !✓ |- !Cloaked Ninja !60 !20 (melee) 15 (slide) !Can attack again after the last attack and can attack far (36 studs) !✓ !✓ !✕ |- !Elite Cloaked Gunner !80 !10 (gun) 5 (melee) !Can shoot again after missed the player !✓ !✓ !✕ |- !Ballistic Brute !120 !20 (melee) 20 (charge) !Stomp attack now deals 10 damage !✕ !✕ !✕ |- !Brute Gunner MKII !180 !10 (headbutt) 5 (gun) 25 (charge) 20 (melee) !Shoot 20 bullets and able to jump !✓ !✕ !✕ |- !Elite Brute Gunner MKII !240 !25 (melee) 25 (charge) 10 (gun) 15 (headbutt) !Shoot bullets travels faster and longer and can shoot 10 missiles that deals 30 damage !✓ !✕ !✕ ---- Enemies Detail Soldier The enemy you second encounter in the game, they can jump and roll, have 30 health deals 5 damage and the weakest enemy in the game. (Hard Mode ability: Can attack again after the last attack and can attack far 36 studs) Armored Soldier The first enemy your encounter in the game, they can’t jump, so it’s easy to kill them because of their behavior, they have 60 health and deals 10 damage. (Hard Mode ability: Can attack again after the last attack and can attack far 36 studs) Armored Shotgunner Armored Shotgunner, is an armed troop which have a Winchester SXP Shotgun, deals 20 damage per shot, 10 damage when using shotgun bash player. Has 60 health (Hard Mode ability: Shoot an electrical sphere in an infinite range which deals 25 damage) Shotgunner Shotgunner similar as Armored Shotgunner, still use Winchester SXP Shotgun, nerfed health and damage half damage of shotgunner armored counterpart. Has 40 health. (Hard Mode ability: Shoot an electrical sphere in an infinite range which deals 25 damage) Rifleman A ranged combat enemy, uses G3 battle rifle, burst fire mode, each your inflicted damage by rifleman is 5, all damage are 5. Has 40 health. (Hard Mode ability: Shoots HV (high velocity) bullets, travels faster and longer) Riot Soldier Equip a shield, their shields are impenetrable to most attacks, rarely weapons, but somehow, critical bullets may pierce through his shields, he is may harder to kill except punch his back or use charge attack, this goon can charge the shield, 20 damage when charged the player, he may equip a nightstick, damage 10. (Hard Mode ability: Can jump, shields are more effective to weapons) Captain Captain are the tough enemies, variants of Armored Soldier but tougher, this goon may poses the big threat, because of his behavior and damage, avoidance is recommended, make sure to use Down-Kick, because Captain can headbutt, very quickly, headbutt damage 5, charge attack damage 20 and nightstick attacks 15. This goon have 80 health, may harder to kill. (Hard Mode ability: Attack reaction time are twice as Normal mode) Cyberdog This enemy can jump but cannot use tactical roll, this dog deals 10 damage, if its bark, which means it‘s about grab you, dealing 5 damage per second, infinitely, cyberdog made out of iron, having 60 health. (Hard Mode ability: Grab attack only limited to 3 bites, it cannot do infinitely due to high damage) Drone This enemy pose a high threat, they have 25 damage output, this enemy can be dangerous, they hovers in air, which means they can fly, their attacks are short ranged, has 80 health, every damage are 25. (Hard Mode ability: Attack reaction time are twice as Normal mode) Bat It can still fly in mid-air but camping up there, if the player nears it, it start to make noises and attack the player, dealing 10 damage. (Hard Mode ability: None) Red-Eyed Bats Exclusive to Fright Zone Story, have red eyes, may look intimidating and aggressive, not much known about this variant. SWAT Jetpacker Hovers in air, like Attack Drone, but the damage is 20 and 60 health, attack is faster than Attack Drone, it is recommended that perform High-Kicks and Down-Kicks, commonly, a glitch, you automatically use your Uppercut Attack that kills this enemy easily, though the glitch still not patched yet. SWAT Rifleman Same as SWAT jetpacker, but with a G3, burst fire mode, dealing 10 damage and bash with 5 damage, have 60 health, he wants to avoid the Player if they near them, if near enough, this goon will bash and avoid. Riot Brute He’s more tougher than others enemies, he have a long shield, corroded uniform, strong, he has 120 health, deal 20 when charged 20 with a bat. Brute Gunner Elite Brute Gunner Gallery File:0AA74B73-3FD3-4677-930A-E19E21B8E5C7.jpeg|Soldier Cleaning his nightstick. File:0F5DA516-956F-4EC5-84A3-0E44555EF107.jpeg|Hard Mode Soldier. File:29C949BD-F0D6-4E23-83E3-EDD5723BC177.jpeg|Baldi Armored Soldier. File:377D064B-7CFA-4163-96B8-3C8CDDE5269D.jpeg|3 Armored Soldier marching. File:F4B5BC06-AABA-488F-AD2E-993D1D2639A0.jpeg|Electric Sphere with Hard Shotgunner. File:24288E7D-590C-4127-8F0B-E0676C329505.jpeg|Violent Rifleman. File:5F34EAC8-364D-43C3-836E-A91AAB8021DF.jpeg|Hard Armored Shotgunner aiming at the player. File:700A1F69-36C4-4599-839D-C6AE0A254C8A.jpeg|Shotgunner. File:4D12A438-5F11-4F82-95A8-426B880F6EC9.jpeg|Armored Shotgunner. File:015F2C0D-0BED-44DB-8F66-C53224BC6F57.jpeg|Rifleman. Category:Enemies Category:King’s Guard